


Teddy and The Minister

by Sirussly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirussly/pseuds/Sirussly
Summary: Teddy Lupin didn’t know Kingsley Shacklebolt as anything other than the Minister of Magic until he was eleven years old.





	Teddy and The Minister

Teddy Lupin didn’t know Kingsley Shacklebolt as anything other than the Minister of Magic until he was eleven years old.

On a school visit to the Ministry, as was the tradition for all first year Hogwarts students, Teddy was caught by a ministry official as he attempted to sneak past one of the guards for a dare, wearing the face of another employee. The resemblance was uncanny, however, a pint-sized eleven year old in Hogwarts robes sporting a handlebar moustache was likely to draw suspicion.

So when the Minister of Magic himself swept past with an entourage of at least six other wizards, calling in their direction: “It’s alright Babbage, young Mr Lupin is with me” and thus causing the jaws of twenty first years to drop, Teddy himself couldn’t have told you what possessed him to shout out across the foyer, “Cheers, Kingsley!”

And when the Minister’s eyes crinkled in silent laughter and his hand gestured for Teddy to follow him, Teddy did so, leaving behind his stunned teacher spluttering in astonishment.

Teddy thought his heart would beat right out of his chest as he trotted alongside the Minister, struggling to keep up with his huge strides. The man easily cleared six feet tall, his silhouette casting an impossibly long shadow across the polished stone floor. Despite his size the Minister moved gracefully, his purple velvet robes gliding with him as he walked.

The teal-haired boy had no clue where exactly he was following the Minister of Magic to, but was too fascinated by the commotion around him to really care. Eventually they came to a small silver lift hidden behind a wrought-iron gate that had to be unlocked by the Minister’s own wand, and then the entourage was dismissed as he and Teddy stepped inside. The pair stood in silence as the lift climbed higher, Teddy jiggling his left knee nervously. The lift quickly shuddered to a stop, and a bell chimed before a woman’s voice rang out:

_“Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.”_

Teddy’s lungs emptied of any air they once held. He was aware that his mother and the Minister had worked together many years ago, and had secretly hoped the Minister had simply decided to take Nymphadora Tonks’ son on his own private tour. It appeared instead, the Minister had taken it upon himself to escort Teddy to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in order to personally reprimand him. 

Just as Teddy had calculated that impersonating a ministry official was almost certainly enough to get you a life sentence in prison, they had come to a set of heavy oak doors upon which was a brass plaque engraved with the words:  _Auror Headquarters._ The Minister stood still, peering down at the small boy with a piercing gaze Teddy didn’t dare meet. “Do you know where we are?” he spoke, his voice impossibly deep.

Teddy couldn’t help himself.

“Just a wild guess… but is it the Auror Headquarters?” Teddy snapped his mouth shut and mentally added another hundred years to his sentence, sensing the hair on his head change colour in embaressment.

Kingsley stared at the boy, whose hair was now an all-too-familiar shade of lilac, and gave a single, booming laugh. Then he pushed the doors open.

It was impossible to miss. There in the middle of a wide open area, surrounded on all sides by office cubicles that hummed with frenzied activity, was a marble sculpture. Teddy felt his feet move of their accord towards it, mesmerised by the way the white stone gleamed under the light. The sculpture consisted of two marble figures standing proudly side-by-side upon an enormous plinth. The first figure was of an older man who gripped a twisted staff in one hand. Teddy thought they had not sculpted his face in a particularly flattering manner, as it appeared twisted and scarred, one eye bulging prominently out of its socket. 

The second figure Teddy recognised immediately as his mother.

As he stared up at her face, throat suddenly tight, Teddy felt a heavy hand placed on his shoulder. “I had this made on the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts,” Kingsley spoke. “I felt it belonged in here.” Teddy noticed then the words carved into the base of the plinth. 

_“In memory of Auror Alastor Moody and Auror Tonks, and the thirty-two Aurors who gave their lives during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Their sacrifice will not be forgotten.”_

“I wanted to show you it myself. I fought alongside your mother for a number of years,” Kingsley spoke again. He cleared his throat once. “She was a good friend of mine.” Teddy nodded, his gaze trained back on his mother’s face. She was smiling, wand held tightly in her left hand with her feet planted slightly apart in a duelling stance.

“Thank you, Minister.” Teddy whispered. “I think… she would have liked it.”

At this, Kingsley snorted. “I’m fairly sure she mentioned to me previously that a statue should be built in her name. And this was before she was even a qualified Auror.” He smiled at the memory, his eyes suddenly distant. “She would have been very proud of you, Edward. Even the part where you tried to trick one of my guards.”

“It’s just Teddy, actually,” he grinned. “I thought you were gonna put me in jail, to be honest, sir.” 

“You can call me Kingsley,” the older man smiled. “I think we’ve established our friendship by now.” Teddy’s pulse fluttered in excitement, and he beamed up at the statue a final time, a question burning on his tongue.

“…Can I call you Big K?”

Kingsley sighed, staring up at the statue of his two friends. He could have sworn he saw Tonks wink.

“Don’t push it, Teddy.”


End file.
